


《老师，请和我做吧》4

by AYAYAZOEY



Category: Super Junior, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYAYAZOEY/pseuds/AYAYAZOEY
Summary: 跳蛋自慰➕骑乘
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 7





	《老师，请和我做吧》4

崔始源脑袋里紧绷的那根弦在听见房间里断断续续满足的呻吟声之后，啪的一声断掉了。

金钟云侧躺在单薄的双人床上，赤裸着的全身因为高潮的逼近已经变得潮红，他把戴在手指上的戒指系数摘了下来放在了桌子上，正迎着下午阳光发出刺眼的光，晃的崔始源有些睁不开眼睛。

金钟云很少做这种事情，刚洗好的衬衫和西装裤被皱皱巴巴的扔在一边，他把自己蜷缩起来，这样能够更方便的让那颗粉红色的椭圆顺利的进入到最顶端，已经三周没有被填满的后穴只是被低档的震动刺激就已经争先恐后的向那颗跳蛋发出邀请，金钟云深吸了一口气，直接把跳蛋推了进去。

酥麻的电流从后穴一路延伸到了金钟云身体的每一个角落，他的手指尖有些微微发凉，但还是闭着眼睛抚慰上了正微微上翘的阴茎，手法却生疏的像一个刚知道性爱之事的学生，毫无章法的来回撸动，但只求能和后穴那颗正不断碾压他最敏感点的跳蛋保持一样的频率。

“嗯.....哈......”

房间里安静的可怕，租来的房间隔音并不是很好，金钟云只能费力的压抑着不断翻涌到喉咙的呻吟，他很少自慰到高潮，那种感觉对他来说是很奇妙的。

一股热流从腹部向上提去，而又重重的坠落了下来，塞着跳蛋的后穴正热火朝天的向外吐着透明的粘液，所有的快感都全部聚集在憋涨成紫红色的阴茎上，金钟云觉得自己要被这样的感觉弄得支离破碎，自慰和做爱有很明显的差别，金钟云想起每当这个时候崔始源都会温柔的弯下腰来，细碎的亲吻就会落在早就已经发烫的耳后。

“哈啊....要到了....始源，我快到了....”

就像是无意识的呢喃一样，金钟云把脸埋进了松软的枕头里喊着崔始源的名字，将高潮时的生理性眼泪全部系数喂给了枕头，他的腰部疼的厉害，是再不射精出去就会坏掉的那种疼痛。

崔始源就是这个时候突然跪在了床上，不知道什么时候裸着上半身，从背后抱住了浑身滚烫的金钟云，坏心眼的舔着他的耳缘，金钟云迷糊的睁了眼睛回过了头，崔始源没有和他对话，只是顺势把舌头伸进呼吸着氧气的嘴，与他的舌头交织缠绕着，激烈的接吻。

他的身上有一股令人安心的肥皂香气，金钟云翻过身来，胳膊缠绕上了他的脖子，手也不闲着的解开了他的扣子，大家伙正憋憋屈屈的被纯棉内裤勒在里面，只是轻轻的按摩就换来了始源控制不住的闷哼声，他不再亲他，还沾着粘液的手牵住了崔始源，探向了后穴，白色的线在一片潮红与熟粉显得格外扎眼，崔始源只是微微的使了劲儿，那颗还在震动的跳蛋就随着喘息，顺利的离开了金钟云的身体。

没有空去想崔始源到底是怎么进来的，后穴突然没有东西填满的感觉让他很不适，现在他只想让崔始源把他的大家伙全部插进来，用精液洗刷掉三周来所有的空虚和委屈。

湿漉漉的跳蛋还在床单上跳动，崔始源把他按在手心仔细的看着，是上次他送给金钟云的前端跳蛋，摘取了乳胶套正好可以放进金钟云后穴，虽然已经经历过无数次的交合，金钟云的后穴却依然紧致，这颗跳蛋的大小正好可以让他在不会疼痛的前提下很好的得到快感。

潮湿而又温暖的地方正吸引着崔始源所有的意志力，早就被打开的地方很容易的深入了三根手指，崔始源模仿着性交时候的抽动指奸着他，看着他一阵儿又一阵儿的抖动。

“为什么这里面会有湿湿的声音？”

“老师是不是很想要我操你？”

“崔始源！”

咬紧了牙大声的呵斥，三番两次逼近的高潮让金钟云感到有些难受，胃里都在翻天覆地的涌动，他把床单紧紧的抓在手心里，渴望着一场倾盆而下的大雨，生命的花朵便就能盛开在生活的每一个角落。

可是崔始源不愿意让他这么快就射出去，他把手指退了出去，褪下内裤握上早就坚挺的阴茎，把自己的爱液和金钟云的混杂在一起，而后又躺在了金钟云身边，拉过金钟云让他完全的坐在自己的腹部上。

“老师你可真有够淫荡的，在家自己做爱，还做出了这么多水来。”

“不然...要像你说的....哈....一样去酒吧随便找个人做爱吗？”

金钟云晃动着柔软的腰肢，在崔始源的腹部留下了一大块黏腻的潮湿，他看着崔始源眼中一闪而过的慌张叹了口气，缓慢的向后移去，湿润的地方在爆起的青筋上反复的蹭着。

“想要让我进去吗？”

“那老师就自己坐上去吧。”

崔始源肿烫的阴茎在金钟云吸合黏腻的花穴处不断摩擦，却始终不肯进入，在每个角落都在叫嚣着的渴望让金钟云腿软，他立起了崔始源的性器，咬着牙用潮湿把崔始源整根欲望全部吃吞进去。

空虚了像是一个世纪的甬道瞬间被填满，金钟云忍不住发出了满足的叹息，不住地哼出声，他微微的抬起了身子，而又狠狠地坐下去，柔软的龟头刚离开紧密围绕的嫩肉，又再一次冲进了更炙热的秘密花园，崔始源抓住了床单，从心底蔓延的瘙痒感让他也随着老师的动作闷哼出声。

金钟云低头就能看见他的始终得不到释放的阴茎，肿胀成难看的形状，和囊带一起随着他的动作与崔始源的皮肤拍打，发出令人耳红的啪啪声，流出的黏腻也因为反复的摩擦变成了白色，零星的散落在臀缝里。

崔始源的胸腔像是被射了一层甜腻滚烫的蜜糖，滚烫的像是要把他的心脏都灼伤，他那么敬爱的老师骑坐在他的阴茎上，浑身都是令人怜爱的粉红，让崔始源突然很想去亲亲他委屈的眼尾。

射了精的金钟云并没有满足，反而加快了下身的速度，他不再压抑着令人耳红的娇喘，声音都变了调一样全力去迎接最后高潮的到来，崔始源有些耳鸣，他拉住了金钟云不在冰凉的手，隔着爱液十指相扣，手心温度让崔始源有一瞬间的晃神，他想喊他的名字，却因为过分的律动哽在了喉咙里。

最后他还是没有得到他想要的高潮，长时间的蹲姿和积攒的射精用掉了他所有的力气，后穴还在渴望更多，但是他只能虚伏在崔始源的胸前，含住他混合着自己精液的两颗乳肉，讨好一般的像一只偷腥不成撒娇的小猫咪。

翻身压过去，很顺利的推开了像是吸盘一样的软肉进入到了穴道里，他看到金钟云像是要哭的样子，便凑上去亲吻他，像是第一次做爱那样小声哄着他。

他听见金钟云断断续续的声音传入耳膜：

“哈....你就是....嗯....笨蛋。”

抽插的动作一直没有停下来，崔始源知道老师有多么的渴望最后的放肆，带出来的爱液在床单上又流下一摊又一摊的印记，最后在金钟云尖叫下泄了出来。

他退了出来，探过头去和金钟云接吻，释放后的身体就像是被抽掉了所有的力气一样，金钟云觉得自己眼睛都睁不开，但还是昂着头去亲吻崔始源的嘴唇，他的胡渣扎的他皮肤有些疼，但此时在愉快的麻痹下疼痛也不过是增加体验的调料。

最后他射在了金钟云的肚子上，他亲吻过他的嘴唇，又亲吻在耳后，像是要把炙热的吻印满金钟云整个身体才肯罢休，他太喜欢金钟云了，他喜欢他自己偷偷自慰时候小声呼唤他的名字，他喜欢他腹沟那颗痣，也喜欢他身体上可爱的绒毛。

金钟云在一片潮湿和浑浊中昏睡了过去，崔始源靠了过去，把他抱在了自己的怀里，小声而又温柔的喊他宝贝。

只有这个时候他才敢这样呼唤他的老师，他曾经在草稿纸上写过无数甜蜜的称呼，但是最后只能对着金钟云好看的脸蛋磕磕巴巴的喊出一句老师。

腥咸的气味久久不散，崔始源抱着金钟云清理好，又快速的给自己冲了个澡，把被浸染的床品塞进了洗衣机，看着金钟云在松软的被子里沉沉的睡着，偶尔可能是因为后庭的疼痛轻微的皱眉。

心疼的吻在眉心，崔始源替他关上了灯，已经是傍晚，隔壁邻居家煮海鲜粥的味道传了进来，点来的外卖被扣在了保温盒里，确定打点好了一切，崔始源才恋恋不舍的和金钟云说了再见。

他被金钟云温热的手牵住了，金钟云迷糊的睁着眼睛对着他笑，可能因为刚才的水温有些偏凉让他有些着凉，他拖着囔囔的鼻音，讨好一般的看着崔始源，小声的问他：

“今晚可以陪我一起住吗？”


End file.
